dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Wendy Foster Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler2_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker2_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle2 = Spitfire: "In Northern Australia" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Pen Miller: "Well-Known Comic Artist" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle4 = Don Q: "American Diplomat" | Synopsis4 = The tiny South American dictatorship of San Marcos decides to sell tin to the Germans, so Don Q arranges for San Marcos to go to war against its neighboring nation, San Brazil, as a cover for rallying the San Marcos peasantry to revolt, and depose the pro-Axis despot, Presidente Carlos. Carlos and Q duel, with epees, and Q kills Carlos. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pierre Antagonists: * Beachcomber * Presidente Carlos Other Characters: * Mr. Halloway * Jane Halloway Locations: * ** San Marcos ** San Brazil Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Alex Koda | Inker5_1 = Joe Giella | StoryTitle5 = Hack O’Hara: "Your Driver" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Butch Buchanan Antagonists: * The Head * Eightball Other Characters: * Locations: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker7_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle7 = Yankee Guerilla: "The Story of a Mighty Warrior" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Yankee Guerilla (Franklin Darrow) Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler8_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker8_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle8 = Tor, the Magic Master: "Gnihton nac truh uoy, rolias!" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Roger Monk * John Clark Other Characters: * Arthur C. Clark Locations: * | Notes = * Two features, "Don Q" and "Tor, the Magic Master" both end in this issue. * "Yankee Guerilla" is a standalone story, although it may have been an attempt to start a Yankee Guerilla series. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Snappy by Arthur Beeman (last appearance) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #26 Nov 1942, entire issue }}